Anisa's Arc
The Anisa Arc is the final arc of Act I and the longest arc until now. It takes Mitakihara Original down a considerably darker route and plot-wise, it follows a new Puella Magi, the forming of a counter-witch organization, development of relationships, the rise of a villain and the coming of an apocalypse. Aside from introducing Anisa Nobunaga, Yui Amaya, Rino Fuyuki, Natsuko Murakami, Larry Stevens and Moriko Nakagawa, it also formally introduces Shou Nobunaga. It is followed by Arc II. ''Note: Because of the sheer length of the arc, only the most important plot points are listed here. For the entire stopry, visit the individual character's pages.'' '' '' Plot Summary Plans For The Future Shizuko gets a job at the store and gradually opens up to everyone. Stimulated by Emiri, she also decides to join a local kendo club, where she develops a friendly rivalry with a student named Kaminaga. Emiri decides to attend school. Alice and Shou get along better and eventually become a couple. She hears from the guidance counselor that Esther got pregnant from being raped by her father and had an abortion. Shou tells Alice about his cousin Anisa, who killed herself by jumping off a tower 3 years ago. He can’t, however, believe she would ever kill herself. Yuzuki decides to fight Claudia, the witch that attacked Alice and her by herself with some improvised battle tactics, and manages to defeat it, yet ends up severely wounded. She then contracts and wishes to protect her friends. Her magical girl outfit features a mask, because of her desire to keep her identity as a magical girl concealed to her friends. The school counsellor, Hikari Konishi has talks about their future with Alice, Shou and Yuzuki. Alice wants to attend an Arts school, Shou wants to go study computer science, Yuzuki psychology. Konishi’s incompetence manages to piss off all three, especially Yuzuki is offended by Konishi calling her 'too selfless'. The shy Rino Fuyuki is introduced and gets acquainted with the cast. Kiki reveals to everyone but Shou and Alice about her history with Shou. The two used to know each other, but Shou abandoned Kiki when she got wounded during a test of courage. She can’t stand him ever since, though Shou can’t remember anything. Alice reveals everything she knows about Puellae Magi to Shou after he asks her to keep no secrets from him. Knowing this, Shou starts to believe Anisa’s suicide is to balme on a witch. Alice starts reading Mikoto’s diary and reveals the contents to Shou as well. He decides to tell everyone else and asks everyone to meet up at Rino's house, who is living alone after her mother passed away. The cast decides to help out Hiroko, the only known Puella to them and take on the name In Euphoria Clad, as well as Rino’s house as their base of operations. Alice inherits a guitar from Mikoto and decides to form a band with Shou on drums. They hang up posters and eventually recruit Yui Amaya and Natsuko Murakami. The Devil In Black The cast goes to an arcade, however when picking up Shizuko, Shou starts behaving weirdly and trying to kill himself. Yuzuki comes to the rescue and finds out he has been kissed by a witch or familiar. Shou is taken to the hospital and Hiroko gives chase to the witch. Meanwhile, Alice has fallen asleep at the arcade due to hypoglycemia, but wakes up in a strange house. She gets up and calls Yuzuki while investigating the house, however the connection goes lost, causing Yuzuki to go look for Alice in her Puella Form. Alice is tortured by a mysterious woman in black, who forcefully kisses her to knock her out. However, as soon as Yuzuki, under the guise of 'Ikana' arrives at the scene, Alice is back asleep. Yuzuki’s arrival wakes her up. She doesn’t seem to remember anything and is under the impression that a friendly old lady helped her. 'Ikana' helps Alice escape from the mysterious house. The goth has disappeared. The next day, Alice visits Shou in the hospital. She behaves strangely though, and tries to have sex with him. Shou tries to escape, but 'Alice' seems to be able to manipulate the properties of the space itself. She then reveals her ability to shapeshift and turns into her real form, which Shou recognizes as his cousin Anisa. Anisa uses a black liquid she can manipulate at will in order to restrain Shou. She tells him that Shou and her are meant to be together and that she has always loved him, then rapes him while talking about how mankind is impure and should be destroyed, especially Alice Rinju, and how Shou and her will ‘rule’. She livestreams the rape to Alice with Shou’s phone, while taking on the shape of Esther. Anisa is also revealed to be a religious zealot, referring to herself as an Angel, Puellae Magi as (foolish) Messiahs and witches as Gods, also mentioning Adam and Eva and the Final Judgement. Anisa disappears, and Shou escapes from the hospital. Alice eventually finds him and helps him overcome his initial trauma. She, however, does not fully ask what happened, yet is fully convinced that who raped him was not her sister. The Mountains Meanwhile, Emiri and Shizuko plan a trip to Shizuko's old house in the mountains, in order to fetch her old belongings. Shou, Rino and Kiki decide to join, while Alice decides not to tag along. Shou then attempts to have sex with Alice and while she initially complies, she backs off in the end. Shou then leaves without saying goodbye. In the mountains, Emiri finds out about Yuzuki's contract. Shizuko spends a lot of time with Kiki, who decides to confess her feelings to Shizu. Despite being unfamiliar with lesbian love, Shizuko accepts and the two become a couple. Shizuko then finds a letter from her mother, in which she reveals her real father is Tomokazu Rinju. Hiroko also makes her way to the mountains, and when she arrives there, she meets Rino, who takes care of her. While the others are at the mountains, Alice develops a closer friendship with Yui Amaya . She also discovers that a page is missing from Mikoto's diary. ''Note: Page is a work in process, read the individual character pages for the whole story. Especially Alice's, Yui's, Emiri's, Anisa's and Yuzuki's, as well as the pages on Angels, and the Afterlife.'' Category:Act_I Category:Story Category:Arcs